


Treat Her Better for Me.

by delibell



Series: '17 Halloween prompt challenge [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: Newt remises on the times the two of you have been together.





	Treat Her Better for Me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for @superwolfiestar ‘s “Beauty and the Beast Halloween prompt challenge”! this is day 6 and prompt treat. and i know it’s supposed to be as ‘candy’, but i don’t care!!!!! also, i’m so mad that i’m missing days, but i’m just so busy :(

Newt Scamander finds himself face to face with a gentleman he had never seen, but had heard of, before in a small café located in the corner street. Not many people pass by their table, hardly any glance their way as the patrons continue to drone on about magical business and such. Jazz music plays in the background, creating this strange cozy feeling that seeps into the bones and warms from within. Newt twiddles with the porcelain cup, watches his reflection in the depths of the green tea with a spicy aroma, before looking out the window; clouds lazily roll down the dark sky, and a few drops of rain kiss the glass. A lady with a funny ha and a fur coat passes by in a hurry. And he remembers you.

He recalls your smile. The way you would smile sitting here, in this café, right next to him. Your hand would always reach for his across the table, as if it would hurt you to stay away from him for too long. You would always finish drinking first, was it fun fruity tea or hot bitter coffee, you always ended up waiting for him with an amused expression. Sometimes you would talk about work, sometimes it was about your family or a funny thing you had witnessed recently. Your (colour) eyes would portray love, something pure and unfiltered and it was always directed his way, whether he noticed that or not.  You’d lick your bottom lip, usually tinted with red lipstick, and savior the last drops of drink on them, before you’d thank him for taking you out. You and Newt usually visited this place during lunch; you would meet at the Ministry of Magic and make your way out together, secretly holding hands when the two of you knew no one was watching. Table ‘3’ was your spot and everyone in the café new it.

He recalls how you used to fight. How fiery and passionate you were in your speech that he didn’t want to listen and you not always wanted to tell. Newt was never a confrontational person, he did not like arguments and he did not like arguing, but you were always so quick to jump the gun when something happened. He admits, perhaps he was wrong on some occasions: sometimes he disappeared for days, sometimes he neglected to listen to your problems. It was all connected to his work, the creatures he adores so dearly and so tenderly that his priority was always them instead of you.

He recalls how you would come to his suitcase with sweets and treats. Alone you would often drop by to the café, pick up some baked goodies and trot all the way home by foot. You had informed him that you like to wonder, awe at the scenery, window shop or enter a clothing store just to feel the perfumes tickle your face and to glide your fingers through the fabric. Your short heels would then carry you home; the apartment was small, but cozy, on the seventh floor and with a magnificent view of London rooftops that greeted the sun first. You would throw your shoes off first thing you entered, then pace to the office and hop into the suitcase where Newt was usually found.

 _“One for the creatures,”_ You’d hand him a small blue bag that had _‘Peter’s Magical pet Shop’_ written on it, _“and for you.”_ You’d finish with a loving grin, placing a box filled with either doughnuts or cake or some other delicious contraption you could not make yourself. He would thank you for a quick kiss and the two of you would share a couple of moments in silence as he took out two places and silverware. The two of you would eat in his shack and not once or twice did a sneaky creature crawl up your arm and tried to snatch the sugary goodness from you. You would always laugh and shoo it away. Newt admired you for that. How kind you were to animals and much you respected his work.

And he also recalls how he forgot your birthday and a few anniversaries. How you had waited for him back at home, with a pretty dress on, new pearls around your neck and tears in your eyes as oblivious, in the morning, he had hopped on the first boat to the U.S. to do more research for his book. How roses and apologies were not enough in the end.

Newt finally looks away from the window, gives a crooked smile to the gentleman in front of him and feels the back of his throat tighten. There is still pain in his delicate green eyes, remains of a deep love carved in the iris, and he knows the man can tell. He offers Newt a smile of reassurance. Newt had thought long and hard on what to say to him, to your current lover. You had broken up a month ago and Newt had always wanted to meet him, perhaps give a warning word or simply congratulate. Newt still loves you and a part of him believes that he will love you forever. But he wants you to be happy, truly happy, and whether that happiness is with him or no, hardly matters.

“Treat her better for me, will you.” Lastly Newt says softly, his voice turning rasp even. The man nods, finishes his drink and comments on how good it is. Newt does not feel it’s important to converse any further, perhaps the man feels the same since slapping  few pounds on the table he wishes Newt a good day, picks up his hat and promptly leaves. Just like in his childhood days, Newt Scamander is left in the company of no one but himself.

Table ‘3’ is now reserved for him only.


End file.
